Speak Now
by Happily Ever After. Again
Summary: A short one-shot based off of Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Sort of song-fic, but a lot more long and detailed than most. KyoxHaru :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


Disclaimer: I don't own _. (Ouran/Taylor Swift)

In this very first part the bolded letters are Kyoya's thoughts.

* * *

I found Kyoya handsome, to say the least. He was gorgeous. He was smart. He was sarcastic. He was so out of my reach. I thought I'd been getting closer to him recently, but I guess not. Today at Host Club he announced that his father had chosen his bride. They were to be married shortly after graduation. I'd met this girl before. Akiko Mana. Her father owned a beauty products company. They were going to sell the products in the Ootori hospital gift shops and at the get-away resorts. She was an air-head. She wasn't the prettiest girl, but she sure wasn't ugly. She wasn't funny, she couldn't take a joke. She wasn't right for Kyoya. But who cares what I think?

**My father called me in for a meeting yesterday. I knew it had to be something serous. He never wants to talk to me otherwise. I walk slowly into his big office. Its dark in here, it always is. "Sit down." My father says sternly. **

**I nod and take a seat at the front of his desk. "As of late a very popular cosmetics brand has come to my attention. I want to close a deal with them, but they won't unless they have some hard-core evidence of my intentions behind closing this deal. So, in 1 month, directly following your graduation, you are going to wed his youngest daughter. She is in your year and goes to your school. Am I understood?"**

** My heart is frozen in my chest. This is horrible; this wasn't what I had planned. I nod slowly, not wanting to anger him. As I walk out of the room my fists clench, and my nails dig into my skin, drawing blood. My plan had been to get Haruhi to fall for me. Haruhi was the perfect girl, smart, cute, sarcastic, yet so out of my reach. My fiancée was nothing like me.**

_

* * *

I am not the kind of girl,  
who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
who should be marrying the wrong girl._

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER**

I'm currently waiting outside the largest church I've ever seen. This is where Kyoya's wedding is being held this afternoon. I'm so nervous, that I'm shaking and breathing heavily, and I'm a wreck. I'm not the kind of girl who stops weddings! I can't just barge in there!

_

* * *

I sneak in and see your friends,  
and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel.  
While she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

* * *

I slowly walk in through the back door that Mori and Hunny told me about. They understand my situation and are telling me all sorts of things I should do to help stop the wedding. They've all been to this church plenty of times. As I sneak in, I hide in the midst of the crowd. I see the host club all standing together with solemn looks on their faces. The congregation is split down the middle almost perfectly. Half of them are dressed in grays, blacks, and very dull and official looking colors, the other half are all wearing pastel colors, and have their head stuck up high in a very snotty manner. Rich people… They aren't anything like the Ootori's! This wedding is doomed to fail.

I can very faintly hear a voice coming from one of the back rooms. It's a very annoyed, screaming voice yelling at someone. I think it's probably Akiko yelling at one her bridesmaids for doing something wrong. She's such a bully. I've seen her dress. Kyoya showed it to the Hiitachin's during club once. It's insane! It's all lacy, and poofy, and she looks like a giant cream puff. I guess that's what the twins were going for. The whole club's against this wedding.

_

* * *

This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say:_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"_

* * *

This can't be how Kyoya pictured his wedding. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if it was. His family is so uptight about everything. I run the plan through my head one last time before the ceremony. When the preacher says "Speak Now" I stand and say something along the lines of he can't marry Akiko and how he should ditch the wedding and meet me outside afterwards so I can explain everything. Or at least that's how I want it to go. And even if I do gather the courage to say it, what would it matter? What if Kyoya doesn't like me in the first place and is just peachy with marrying Akiko. This would all be ruined. All I can have is high hopes.

_

* * *

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't cha?)_

* * *

I see everyone patting each other on the backs and a few shaking hands. Just a few friendly gestures to be polite. It's not like they mean anything. Pointless, like this wedding. I hear the large, probably over-priced, organ start to play the traditional wedding march. It the movies and such, the wedding march is always so romantic. I don't know what about this event has it sounding so dark, and like we're at a funeral.

I pull back the curtain just a tiny bit further. Why in the world am I hiding in the curtain? Why didn't Kyoya just send me an invitation like a normal person, instead of not inviting me and expecting me to go on in life knowing I missed my crushes wedding, _and _my only chance to stop it. He probably didn't know I have a crush on him. He invited the rest of the host club. So I bet since Akiko knew I was a girl (the whole school did at Kyoya's graduation. It was actually an accident, believe it or not.) she wouldn't let him invite me.

I watch as Akiko floats down aisle in her, big lacy/poufy/cream puff dress, that should looks absurd in. She holds her make-up covered head high in the air and take each step like she owns this church. She must think she's like queen or something. I look at Kyoya's face, so solemn, and depressed. I wonder if he's thinking about me. I know if I was in his position, I'd be wishing he was my groom and that Kyoya and I were to be married. I wonder if he wishes it was me. I sure hope so.

_

* * *

I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you._

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are NOT the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

* * *

I listen as the ceremony drags on and on. I hear the preacher ask them if they want to be married. Kyoya wants to say "I don't." I can hear it in his voice. Then she is asked and responds with an "I do." Said happily in her nasally voice. The ceremony continues just a little bit longer before I hear the preacher say those dreaded/longed for words. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." I can do this I really can! I step forward out of the curtain and yell "Stop!" My hands are shaking and my face feels hot. Everyone turns and stares at me with horrified looks on their faces, as if I'm some sort of dog, or other creature not allowed at weddings. I can't take the pressure coming from the congregation, so I focus on Kyoya, and only Kyoya.

"Kyoya, Kyoya-senpai. I'm not the kind of girl who should be at a big fancy church like this. I'm just a commoner, a plain ordinary girl, who has known you for 2 years. I'm not the kind of girl to stop a wedding in the first place let alone one of this high a standard. But I know that this isn't what you want! It may be what you expected, but it's not what you want! And I know for a fact, that it's not what you deserve either. You deserve so much more than this! You don't have to listen to me, but if I matter at all, or if you want a different future, you can come with me. You don't have to say yes, or a vow, or anything. You can escape. I know you probably don't understand why I'm doing this, but I'll explain it all to you after."

I stop here, because I can't take too much more of this. Kyoya's face is a look of pure shock. Almost so much to the point of fear. Everyone is staring at me wide-eyed and a few people are glaring at me. I look and see Akiko about ready to chop my head off. I can't be in here anymore. I take off running through the large doors of the chapel. I hear footsteps running after me. It's probably Hunny or Mori to check and make sure I'm okay. I run out on to the steps of the chapel and lean against a pillar, and just break down. That was probably the hardest thing I'd ever done. I stand there crying, not a single coherent thought running through my mind. Suddenly, I feel a pair of strong arms pick me up and spin me around. I look up through my tear blurred eyes, and see Kyoya looking down at me a slight smirk on his face.

"I didn't think you'd come Haruhi. I wanted to invite you, I even sent an invitation but the mail carriers screened them all. I couldn't get one to you if you weren't on the guest list. Father said you were too common, but I didn't agree. I'm so glad you stopped me in there, I didn't think I'd last much longer, and I-"

I cut off Kyoya's rambling by kissing him sweetly on the mouth. He's a little shocked at first, but then relaxes into the kiss. As he pulls away, he says, "I guess I'm glad you stopped me there too, huh?" I smile and hug him one more time. He looks over at the doors of the church, "We've got to go Haruhi. Would you help hide me? Will you let me stay with you? Even if I wasn't rich?"

"For richer or for poorer." I say.

"In sickness and in health." He leans forward and places the lightest kiss on my forehead then grabs my hand and books it for a bank. He withdraws all the money he can, and places it into my account then races us to the salon. I help him change his look, so now no one will recognize him. He's still hot as ever.

**

* * *

EPILOGUE**

Kyoya and I live happy lives. He changed his name to Akai and took my last name. We're engaged to be married in 2 months after my first year of college. I'm technically a millionaire since all his money is in my bank account. His family hasn't been able to find him since the wedding. I guess we did a pretty good job on the makeover. We keep in touch with the host club; none of them can believe that Kyoya and I are engaged though. Everything's perfect.


End file.
